


Death by Chocolate

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Liv and Lowell share a brain with really fun consequences.





	Death by Chocolate

Liv stretched and yawned before turning over to face the man in her bed. Lowell was out cold, mouth open and drooling on the pillow, his arm a warm weight on her side. 

Gently, she extricated herself from his grasp, grabbed his t-shirt from the floor as slipped it on, and padded out into the kitchen. It didn't take her long to make coffee and heat up last night's leftovers and before long she was walking back into the bedroom with a tray. 

Lowell's nose twitched as she got back into bed beside him. His eyes opened and he rubbed the sleep away. He slowly pulled himself up to sit against the headboard and accepted the cup of coffee from her. 

“I don't know how your coffee is so much better than mine," Lowell pouted playfully at her. 

“It's the love," she winked at him and sipped at her own cup. 

“I'm not complaining, not unless you try to cut me off," Lowell said, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

“Never," Liv promised.

“And is that chocolate cake I see behind you?" Lowell smirked at her.

“It is," Liv grinned at him. “There's still enough brain in there to keep us going for another day and I don't have to go back to work until tomorrow. So what do you think? Are you man enough? Or would you prefer something a little more...vanilla?" 

 

“I had flashes of a few more things I wanted to try. Wouldn't mind a little extra inspiration. Bring on the chocolate cake." 

They traded bites back and forth until the slice was gone. Liv pulled him in for another kiss with the last bite and savored the taste of chili and chocolate on their tongues. 

Lowell's hand came up and caressed her throat, pressing into sore spots from the night before. Not for the first time, Liv wished he could leave marks, let everyone know that she and Lowell had this connection. Of course, that would mean leaving her bed, something which Liv had no intention of doing for at least the next six hours. If ever there were a time to be in the moment, this was it.


End file.
